Untitled
by KahnLurvesPuckleBerry
Summary: Karah's life just changed and she's going to need all the help she can get to deal...what happens when some of the people she cares for most turn on her? OCXOC Puckleberry pairing (love them) Read and Review:)
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the edge of the tub, staring at the razor blade on the counter.

"Karah?" My mother knocked on the locked door. "Sweetie, are you in there?" She called when I didn't answer. I drew a shaky breath.

"Yeah, I'm in here. I'll be out in a second, mom." I called. I turned my eyes from the razor to the pregnancy test sitting next to me. I slowly stood up, grabbed the razor, and tossed it in the garbage. I unlocked the door and made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Karah, Sweetie, are you okay?" My mom asked when I entered the room. I shrugged. Before I could tell her that I was fine, my sister came running downstairs, carrying the pregnancy test.

"MOM! Are you pregnant again?!" She yelled, coming into the room. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"N...o..." My mother said slowly. Arabella turned to me.

"That leaves you, little sister; because I know it's not mine." She said. I sighed.

"It's mine." I said. My mom looked at me.

"What?!" She screeched. I nodded.

"Remember when I went to Koralee's birthday party? Some guys brought booze, and even though I didn't drink any on purpose, I think someone spiked my drink. I don't remember much after watching Koralee open her presents. Next thing I know, I woke up naked and alone." I said. I felt Arabella put her hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Honestly? Because I didn't see any of you actually believing me." I said.

"Seventeen and pregnant..are you sure you can do this?" My mom asked. I nodded.

"Do you know who was at the party? So that maybe you can narrow it down to who it was that had sex with you?" Arabella asked. I shrugged.

"Does it really matter? I'm going to raise my kid, and I don't want some random stranger trying to take my kid." I ranted. My mom nodded understandingly.

"So, you know that you'll have to tell Gran and Daddy eventually, don't you?" Arabella asked. My face drained again and I sighed. Gran, my father's mother, was one of the strictest women I knew. When my mom got pregnant with Arabella, she was irate. She forced my father to marry my mother. Since they were in Ireland at the time, nobody said anything. When my mother became pregnant with me, they moved to the United States and got divorced.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to tell them? Gran is going to hate me!" I cried. There was a knock on the door, and Arabella jumped up to get it.

"Hi, daddy!" She exclaimed. I groaned and dropped my head onto the table.

"Karah? Princess, are you ready?" My father called as he walked into the kitchen. "Ryleigh." He said as a greeting to my mother.

"Teagan." She replied, not making eye contact.

"There's something I need to tell you..." I said, still staring at the table.

"Okay? Sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm pregnant." I spit out. His face went from concerned, to shocked, to angry.

"WHAT?!" He shouted. I nodded. "How did this happen?! You're unbelievable! How did my daughter become such a slut?!" I sighed.

"It was a drunken mistake! Gah, you think I did this on purpose?!" I shouted, starting to cry. Teagan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Likely story! You're a slut and everyone knows it!" He shouted, standing and getting in my face.

"Whoa! Seriously?! That's your daughter! How can you say that?!" Arabella shouted, wrapping her arms around me.

"ENOUGH!" My mother shouted. Everyone froze. "Teagan, you're way out of line. Get out of my house. My daughter is NOT a slut, and I can't believe you would have the balls to say that." She snapped.

"Ryleigh..." He started.

"OUT!" She barked. Teagan sighed and left. My mom turned to me.

"Baby, we're going to have to take you to the doctor to make sure that you're pregnant." She said. I nodded, still shaken from what had just occurred.

_Okay, guys, I know that this is a little...different than most stories, but please just stick with me...It gets better, I promise. Please leave reviews, and if you have any ideas, please feel free to PM me and let me know:) _


	2. Chapter 2

Three months passed and I still hadn't seen or heard from Teagan. I was doodling in my math notebook when I felt a piece of paper hit the back of my head. I opened it. _So, you're knocked up? Who'd you spread your legs for this time?_ I rolled my eyes. My stomach was just starting to show and people were starting to notice. I turned around and saw the school's biggest jerk, and my ex best friend, smirking at me. I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote back. _Toby, grow up. I didn't ask you to butt your nose into my business! It doesn't matter if I'm pregnant.. and if I was, it isn't YOUR business who the father is._ I threw the note. The bell rang before he could write back. Before I could make it out of the room, I felt someone grab my arm.

"Karah, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. It isn't my business." Toby said, I just stood there.

"What do you want from me? You want me to accept your apology? Fine, apology accepted, now please leave me alone." I snapped.

"Karebear, please, talk to me." He said, slipping back into my best friend. I yanked my arm away from him.

"DON'T call me that. You forget, Tobias, I am no longer your best friend. I no longer want ANYTHING to do with you." I snapped. Before he could say anything, I stormed away.

"Karah! Come on!" He shouted after me. I just ignored him and headed to my car. Before I could start it, there was a knock on the window.

"Karah, please just give me a chance to explain!" He shouted. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Speak. You have...fifteen minutes. I have an appointment to get to." I said.

"Alright, I miss you. So much. You're my best friend in this whole world. I swear, if I could take back everything I've done to you in the past two years, I would." He pleaded.

"Oh, you mean where you called me a slut and stopped being my friend because I had sex with a guy I didn't know who YOU let take me?! Yeah, go ahead and try to take that back, Toby." I snapped. He hung his head in shame.

"Karah, I am so...so sorry. Please forgive me." He begged. I looked up into his eyes and saw remorse and pain.

"Fine. You're forgiven. If you EVER pull something like that again, I'll kill you." I said, smiling. He nodded.

"I swear, I won't." Toby said, hugging me.

"Get in. You can tell me what's been up on the way to the doctor." I said. He grinned and climbed into the passenger side. On the drive to the doctor's appointment, Toby asked questions about my family.

"Arabella got into Juilliard." I said, smiling proudly.

"What?! No way! That's amazing!" He exclaimed. I smiled. I had missed my best friend.

At the doctor's office, Toby sat with me while I waited for my mom and Arabella to show up. Arabella arrived first.

"What's he doing here?" She asked when she saw Toby. I sighed.

"He's my best friend. Of course he's here." I said, acting as though nothing happened.

"Karah...he let you get used, and then ditched you and was a TOTAL dick to you for the past two years! How can you forgive him like that?!" She exclaimed. I sighed.

"Look, Ara, he apologized and I forgave him. That's it. Now, if you want to be here, great. If not, bye." I snapped. Before she could say anything, my mother came in.

"Hey, Toby, I was wondering when we'd be seeing you again." She said. I was slightly shocked to hear her be so civil, but I wasn't about to question it.

"Karah Matthews?" The nurse called my name. I squeezed Toby's hand and walked over to the nurse.

When the doctor came in, I was sitting on the table nervously.

"Miss Matthews, how are you?" She asked. I grinned.

"I'm wonderful. I've got my best friend back, and I haven't heard from my 'father' in almost four months."

"Have you been experiencing any morning sickness?" She asked.

"No, I haven't. Which completely confused me. Don't all pregnant women experience it?" I asked. The doctor shook her head.

"No, not all do. The lucky ones don't." She said. I smiled.

"Well, then, I guess I'm lucky." I laughed.

After the doctor appointment, my mom took Arabella, Toby, and I out to eat. While we were eating, my phone rang, indicating that I had a new message. When I opened it, there was a link. I was almost afraid to open it but I did.

_~The Video~_

_"Koralee! This is your best birthday party EVER!" I shouted. Koralee giggled._

_"Why is that, Karah?" She asked. I giggled and took a long drink from my cup._

_"Because, and don't tell him I told you this, but I had sex with Toby!" I drunkenly whispered._

_~End Video~_

I dropped the phone and looked over at Toby.

"Did you know about this?" I asked him. He looked up from his food.

"What? Did I know about what?" I handed him the phone and made him watch the video. When he was done, he looked up at me.

"Karah...I was going to tell you." He said.

_...Okay. So...anyone expect that? I planned on making it something entirely different, but decided on this. Opinions? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time...**

**~The Video~**

**_"Koralee! This is your best birthday party EVER!" I shouted. Koralee giggled._**

**_"Why is that, Karah?" She asked. I giggled and took a long drink from my cup._**

**_"Because, and don't tell him I told you this, but I had sex with Toby!" I drunkenly whispered. _**

**~End Video~**

**I dropped the phone and looked over at Toby. **

**"Did you know about this?" I asked him. He looked up from his food.**

**"What? Did I know about what?" I handed him the phone and made him watch the video. When he was done, he looked up at me. **

**"Karah...I was going to tell you." He said.**

"Wait, so you did know about this?! What the hell Toby?! This is why you wanted to be my friend again, isn't it?" I exclaimed.

"No, Karah. Listen, I knew we had sex. I thought you'd want to maybe be friends again after, but when you didn't do anything but glare at me like normal, I figured you either wanted to forget it, or you didn't remember at all. I spent the last two years trying to figure out a way to get you to forgive me." He said.

"So...this means you're the baby's dad." I said, slowly calming down.

"Wow, Toby, you sure do work fast." Arabella commented. I stuck my tongue out at her and Toby threw a fry at her.

When we were finished, I took Toby home. When we pulled into his driveway, I turned to him.

"How are you going to tell your parents?" I asked. He sighed.

"How about, we go inside and tell them right now?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. We headed into the house.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Toby called. I followed him upstairs to his parents' second living room where they were watching t.v.

"Karah? Oh dear, it's so nice to see you." His mother said. I smiled.

"Hey, Mrs. Callahan." Her eyes traveled down to my stomach and widened.

"Uh, Mom, Dad, we have to tell you something." Toby said as we sat down on the couch.

"Karah's pregnant." He said. His dad rolled his eyes.

"That much is obvious, son." He said. Toby sighed.

"No, Dad, there's more...I'm the baby's father."

"What?!" His mother exclaimed. Toby nodded. He explained everything that had happened. When he was finished, no one said anything.

"Get out." His dad finally spit out.

"What?" Toby asked in confusion.

"Get. Out. Go to your room and pack your things. We don't want anything to do with you or your bastard child." He said. Toby turned to his mom.

"Mom? You have anything to say?" Toby asked. Mrs. Callahan said nothing. Toby sighed.

"Fine. I'm gone. Don't ever expect to hear from me again. By the way, my child isn't a bastard." He said. "Let's go, Karah." I didn't look at either of his parents, just followed him to his room.

In his room, Toby didn't say anything directly to me. He just stormed around his room, packing things and mumbling angrily under his breath.

"What are you going to do, Toby?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, gee, I don't know yet, Karah. I haven't exactly had the time to call any of my friends to see if I can stay with them." He snapped. I drew a shaky breath, fighting the tears in my eyes.

"There's no need to snap at me, Tobias." I said angrily.

~T.P.O.V~

When I turned around and saw Karah trying not to cry, I wanted to punch myself for being a jerk.

"Karebear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I know you were just asking. I just can't believe my parents would do this to me." I said, walking over to her.

"I know, I just...these damn hormones are all over the place. You know, I could ask my mom if you could stay with us. We have enough room." She offered, hugging me.

"Toby." Karah and I looked up at the sound of my mom's voice.

"What do you want?" I asked. She shot me her 'mom' look.

"Don't take that tone with me, Tobias Lee Callahan. I'm still your mother. I came down here to apologize for not saying anything upstairs. Your father is a hard man to live with." She said. "I'm glad you're having Toby's baby. You know, when you kids were little, you always talked about growing up, getting married, and having kids. I must admit, you guys did it a little early, and a little backwards, but I'm glad you stuck to it." She said. Karah and I looked at each other, confused.

"Uhm, Mrs. C, we aren't together. We got drunk at a birthday party and had sex. We won't be getting married, either." Karah said. My heart broke with every word that came out of her mouth. I cleared my throat.

"Look, Mom, I appreciate you coming down here, but I'm packing my shit, excuse my french, and I'm leaving." I said, turning to finish packing. My mom didn't say anything, she just hugged Karah and I and left. When I was finished packing, I turned to Karah.

"You ready? How bout we go brainstorm baby names?" I suggested. Karah smiled and headed to her car.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I'm SOOOO sorry for taking forever to update. Things have been crazy lately...I don't own any Glee characters.

~K.P.O.V~

At my house, Toby and I carried his things in.

"Ma? I'm home!" I called.

"I'm up here!" She called back. Toby and I headed up to the attic.

"Ma, what are you doing?" I asked. She pulled her head out of the closet.

"I kept all of your and Ara's baby things. I was thinking there were some gender neutral things y'all could use, until we find out what you're having. It'll save you some money." She said, smiling. I grinned and hugged her.

"Ma, there's a reason we're here, actually. Toby's parents kicked him out. He needs a place to stay, and we have lots of room, so I figured you wouldn't have a problem." I rambled. My mom smiled.

"Sure, honey. Toby, you can stay in the room that connects to Karah's. I trust the two of you, and you'll like having connecting rooms once the baby comes." She said. I smiled.

A month later, Toby hadn't heard from his parents, and we still hadn't picked out a name for the baby.

"You could name the baby Kevin." My cousin Kevin suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"What if my baby's a girl?" I asked. He laughed.

"Name her Kevin, duh." He said. I shoved him.

"You're something else, Kevin." I said, laughing.

"Karah! There's someone here to see you!" My mom called up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I called back. I ran downstairs.

"Who is it?" I asked, not seeing anyone.

"Me." When I heard that voice, I almost fainted. I turned around. My Gran Sheila was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Gran." I said.

"Don't. I came here to see if you really were pregnant. Judging by the fat on your body, you are."

"Gran..." I started.

"No. Don't call me that. You aren't my grandchild. No grandchild of mine would be such a disappointment, getting pregnant at seventeen! I don't want anything to do with this family anymore. Not you, not your mother, not Arabella, and especially not your bastard child." She exclaimed. Something inside me snapped.

"Alright, you know what? I am so SICK of the condescending BULLSHIT I've been getting from people ever since I got pregnant! First Teagan, yes I call him by his first name, then Toby's Dad, and now you! People make mistakes, damn it! I know I screwed up, but I love my baby, and I love her daddy. I will do ANYTHING to keep them in my life. Even if it means losing you and that man I used to call Dad. Do you really think it will bother my mom that you won't talk to her?! She hates you! She's hated you ever since you forced her into that sham of a marriage, although I should thank you for that, because if it weren't for that, I wouldn't be here, and neither would my daughter! I don't give a hot, wet monkey's ass whether or not you talk to me, and I'm glad you won't be around my daughter. You don't deserve the chance to meet her. Now, why in the HELL would you punish Arabella for something I did?! It makes no sense! She did NOTHING wrong. But, if you want to walk out on her, go right ahead. You don't deserve to have her in your life either. ALSO, my baby is NOT a bastard child! She has a daddy!" I shouted. I felt Toby wrap his arms around me, and my knees buckled.

"You need to get out. Now. This stress isn't good for Karah or the baby." He said in a low voice.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are, telling me what I need to do?" Sheila snapped.

"I am the baby's father and Karah's boyfriend. It's my business what happens to MY daughter. I don't like repeating myself. Get out." He snapped. Sheila said nothing, she just got up and walked out. Toby picked me up and carried me to a chair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started crying.

"So, you're her boyfriend, huh?" Ara asked, breaking the tension.

"I didn't mean it, Ara. I was just trying to keep Sheila from knowing something else that can give her more reason to hate Karah." He said quietly. I tried to get up, but Toby held on.

"You're not getting up. You just about passed out from exertion." He said. I sighed.

"Baby girl, you kept referring to the baby as a girl. Is that what it is?" My mom asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but we still don't know what we're going to name her." My mom smiled.

"I have an idea." She said. "One of your aunts' names was Arianna Eliza." I smiled.

"I like it. Toby, what do you think?" I asked.

"I like the name Arianna, but can we change her middle name to Elizabeth? I think it sounds a little better." He said. I nodded.

"Can I get up, now? I have to use the bathroom." I said. Toby blushed and let go. I headed up to the bathroom, and Ara followed me.

"So, you totally love him." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I don't. We're just friends, Arabella." I said, walking out of the bathroom.

"No, you're not. You love him." She said.

"Ara, I mean it. Drop it."

"No. I'm not dropping it."

"Okay, seriously. Shut the hell up." I snapped. I stormed off, heading to find Toby.

~A.P.O.V~

I sighed. I pulled my phone out and called my cousin.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, I need your help. Be at my house in twenty minutes, bring the whole gang." I said, and then hung up. Twenty minutes later, there were twenty extra people standing on my doorstep. My mom answered the door.

"Blaine...and friends. What are you guys doing here?" I came up behind her.

"Hey, guys! Come with me." I said. They followed me to the basement.

"Anyone want to tell me why we're here?" Kitty asked. I explained what was going on.

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Kurt, Blaine's best friend, started. "Karah and Toby got drunk at Koralee's party, had sex, she got pregnant, and now you're trying to get them together?" I nodded.

"Exactly." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Alright, so let's get to it." Finn said from the back of the room.

"I need us to split into groups. Boys and girls. There should be eleven of us girls and ten boys." Everyone did as asked.

"You guys are pretty close to Toby. I want you guys to try and get him to admit his feelings for my sister." I commanded. "We'll do the same to my sister. We're all staying here for the night, so be prepared. It might take a while. Do NOT tell them what is going on." I said. Everyone nodded and we all headed upstairs.

"Karah! Guess what? We're having a sleepover. " Karah's best friend, Rachel, shouted as soon as we got upstairs. Karah sighed.

"Did Arabella put you guys up to this?" She asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No, sweetie. We miss you. We want to stay with you." She said. Karah sighed and nodded.

"Alright, let me just tell Toby that I won't be able to hang out tonight." She said, turning to walk away. Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Nope. The guys are all here and are having a sleepover/boys night with Toby. You won't have any more contact with him tonight." She said, an evil smirk on her face. Karah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go."

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. Please read and review. I appreciate criticism, but let's keep it civil, please. Thanks(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee characters. Enjoy(: **

~Sleepover-Girls...K.P.O.V~

I knew as soon as I saw all of my friends standing around me like I was some sort of display, I was in for a long night. I had absolutely no doubt that my sister was behind the sleepover idea.

"So, Karah...is the baby going to have your last name or Toby's?" Tina asked. I sighed.

"To be honest, we haven't talked about it. I want her to have his last name." I said, unintentionally letting the baby's gender slip.

"Her? So, you know that it's a girl, then?" Lauren asked. I nodded.

"We found out not that long ago. We wanted it to be a surprise to everyone else." I said.

"What are you naming her? Or, have you not decided?" Rachel asked.

"We've decided, but I'm not telling you what her name is. Ara is the only other one here that knows, and I swore her to secrecy." I said. The girls nodded understandingly and started in with the makeovers and gossip.

"So, I heard Ashleigh Turner is planning on asking Toby out." Kitty said. I grit my teeth and tried not to show my jealousy.

"Really? I thought she was dating someone else." I said. Marley and my sister exchanged looks.

"No, she and Ryder broke up like, weeks ago. Where have you been, girl?" Mercedes asked. I shrugged.

"Wait, Karah, are you jealous?" Quinn asked. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I looked away from the girls.

"No." I denied, cursing my voice for coming out an octave higher than normal.

"Yes you are! Oh my gosh! Karah, you want him! Girl, don't be ashamed! Go after that hot piece of ass!" Unique exclaimed.

"No! I'm not jealous. I don't want him!" I exclaimed. Ara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"When was the last time you actually slept alone?" She asked. I sighed.

"Uh, before he moved in?" I answered timidly.

"Exactly. You two sleep in the same bed every night, whether it's yours or his, doesn't matter. You never sleep in your beds alone." She said. "You're in love with him, you want to be more than just his baby's mother, and we know it. That's why we're here tonight, sweetie. We just want you to be happy. Toby makes you happy. Simple as that." She said. I sighed.

"NO! Not 'simple as that'! What if he doesn't love me, Ara? What if he regrets or resents me?!" I exclaimed.

~Sleepover...Guys. T.P.O.V~

When the guys came and accosted me, saying it'd been way too long since we'd had a guys night, I was a little curious what was going on, but I let it be. While in the middle of C.O.D, Blaine paused the game. That caught my attention. Blaine never paused C.O.D. unless Kurt wanted something.

"What's going on with you and my cousin, bro?" He asked. I sighed.

"Nothing. We're having a baby. That's it. It's strictly platonic." I said, feeling my heart break at every word.

"Right. That's why you guys never go to bed alone? That's why you broke up with your girlfriend the day you became friends with Karah again? That's why you called her your girlfriend to Sheila today?" He asked. I gave him a questioning look.

"How did you know about the thing with Sheila and the bed thing?" I asked. Blaine rolled his eyes and I felt Puck smack the back of my head.

"Focus, fool!" He said. I sighed.

"Alright, so what if you guys are right? I am in love with Karah. But, she doesn't want that. She won't ever want that. I made her hate me for two years. How could she love me after that?" I asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're wrong, and I'm going to prove it." He pulled his phone out and called Arabella.

~Sleep over...Girls. A.P.O.V~

When my phone lit up, and I saw it was Kurt, I knew there had to be a reason why he was calling. I hit the answer button but said nothing, letting my sister rant.

"He could NEVER love me the way that I love him, guys. I know that, and honestly? I'm just trying to live with it. I wish you guys wouldn't sit here and remind me of what I can't have! I know I can't have him! I know he'll never be mine. I have to live with him every damn day, and know that we'll never be more than friends. Please, just...let me be me without having to talk about how much I'm in love with him." She ranted, now crying. I sent Rachel a look and she ran upstairs to get the boys.

"Sweetie, we had no idea how much it upset you. You really love him...don't you?" Marley asked Karah nodded and wiped her tears. Rachel and the guys came downstairs.

"Hey girls, we thought we'd come see what y'all were up to." Sam said, leading the guys downstairs. "Karah, it's good to see you." He said, walking up to her and hugging her.

"Hey Sam." Karah said, sniffing. I jerked my head at Kurt, signalling for him to come to me.

"So, how much did you guys hear?" I asked quietly when he reached me.

"All of it. But, of course, Toby is still not convinced. He thinks she's talking about someone else." He said. I sighed and shook my head.

"This is ridiculous." I said. Toby approached the two of us and I could tell he knew what was happening.

"You wanna tell me why you are doing this? Torturing me? She's in love with someone else, and you're making me listen to her go on about him!" He exclaimed, looking completely pissed.

"No, Toby, she isn't in love with someone else. She's in love with YOU!" I unintentionally shouted.

**Please read and review. Remember to keep the criticism civil, please(: Thanks(:**


End file.
